Green eyed monster
by LunaLorain
Summary: Reyhnia Barrion is your typical college grad student. She enjoys spending time with friends , likes to go on hikes and definitly enjoys snuggling with a good book and a coffee when ever she can. when she has the opportunity to teach an undergraduate course , she jumps at the idea, knowing well that if this goes great the handsome dean of the school Mr. Serichi will put in a good wo
1. chapter 1

_I'm about to kick this mother fucker in the face_

I glared at the student who sat in front of Mr. Serichi , his legs crossed, his white and blue stripped shirt tucked into jeans . I tried to burn the back of his head with my eyes , but only managed to give myself a headache .

 _Shit , if we were under different circumstances and my future career wasn't on the line , I would totally destroy him , kill him, sacrifice his body to the hounds of hell and watch him squirm. I would-_

" Ms. Barrion , may you please explain again what happened today in class " the dean of the school , Mr.Serichi pulled me out of my thoughts. I sat straighter in my chair.

"Well , apparently our student here has been assisting other students in class with assignments."

He stared at me waiting for me to continue . " due to this the other students feel I am inadequate to teach and have a more ...enjoyable time learning from someone else."

Silence filled the room as his blue eyes bored into my hazel , I looked into my lap before resuming "so because of this I gave him an assignment of which he was not able to pass and he failed on his own. Resulting in him blackmailing me , telling me to raise his grade which I did not. So it ended with him sending you those photos. "

I blushed as Me. Serichi glanced down at the photos in his lap , his brown eyes moving to the student .

"Mr.Minamino, is this true."

The red headed male seemed puzzled by everything that was going on and simply exhaled " honestly Mr.Serichi, I can't say I understand what is going on and why ms.Barrion is acting this way . I would never to any student nor staff member blackmail them. It's sad , I have to say, to defend myself for helping others in class .

" he appeared sad and hurt and if other people were to see his big green eyes . The way they would feel for him. But me, oh no, I've seen past those puppy eyes and I will not to be fooled again.

Mr. Serichi sighed , he shook his shoulder length wavy black hair and leaned back in his chair. His gaze traveled between me and my student.

"Until we can discover the truth behind this .."

 _Here it comes ! He is going to expell this brat_

"Ms. Barrion will be dissmised from campus until further notice.

I sat shocked my shoulders slumping "I'm sorry Mr. Serichi , I don't understand...I'm to be suspended from school ...until further notice ?"

He exhaled before turning to my student. " please , mr. Minamino you are excused."

The red read stood his tall frame causing a shadow in the room by the setting sun.

"Of course, and ms.Barrion, I do hope you find the true perpetrator" he nodded to both of us and walked out.

 _That little fucker_ "

"Ms.Barrion"

 _If he wasn't so god dam tall I'd knock the Fabio look right off his face"_

"Ms.Barrion"

 _I'll get him back I'll find him walking down a hall way and trip him , I'll-"_

"Rey!" I looked up to see Mr.serichi calling me .

"I'm sorry" I blinked and noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"Rey, you need to snap out of this . Your future is on the line." He said sternly with a hint of worry.

I sighed and looked down into my lap "I know, but it wasn't me ! He is actually doing this horrible thing . Blackmailing me , threatening to my job ,harassing me. "

"Rey , I know you don't get along with this student . In fact this is the fourth time this month the two of you have been called to my office for allegations."he sighed "you are a graduate student and you will have the opportunity to teach at this university . You have so much potential Rey ." I looked up at him , his handsome rugged face staring at me from opposite the table. "But you have to learn how to control your feelings , especially around students who push your buttons"

"So you believe me ?" I sat straighter and looked at him .

"No" I slumped as he answered turning my head down back to my lap.

"But I don't believe him either , I just want the best for you Rey , and I know you have it in you to do amazing things" he said this while walking over to me , squating down to my level I meet his blue eyes with my hazel. " I know you can do great things , I'm not sending you away because I want to. I'm sending you away because I see you need it. go take a break and enjoy some free time. I'll call you back soon . " I looked up at him my eyes filling again with tears .

"Thank you Mr.Serichi!" I threw my arms around him , pulling him into a tight hug. I froze and pulled away quickly blushed profusely "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he chuckled and shook his head ,

"Go home Rey and get some rest." Standing straight he walked back to his desk. I stood straitening my pencil skirt and black and white blouse.

"Thank you" I smiled at him as I walked out of his office .


	2. Chapter Two

_It's been two weeks and I still haven't gotten called back to work ._

I walked out of the gym , swiping the sweat off my forehead.  
"Fucken stupid ." I walked slowly to my car , feeling the crisp fall breeze against my damp skin. Sliding in I sighed and leaned my head against the Back of the seat.

My phone buzzed " yo "

" hey girl , how is your vacation going " Shizurus voice echoed through my phone

"Not good I still haven't gotten called back to work, and I'm going insane!" I whined in the phone as I turned my car on and fixed my AC.

"Well how about you come over to my place tonight for dinner. Kazuma and some of his friends are coming over as well, im making a big dinner." She trailed off her voice signaling my 'my attendance would be much appreciated' and I knew exactly why.

"Shizuru."

"Yes?"

" did you happen to invite a certain someone to the dinner as well. A , I don't know , a man with brown hair and hazel eyes" I knew she could hear my smile spread on my face just as I could hear her sudden embarrassment .

"Uh well , you see I thought it would be a good time to introduce him to everyone" . She began " and besides , this is a perfect time for you to actually meet him too, you've only seen him in pictures and I know how much of a critic you can be of the men I date."

" likewise to you! You always find a fault in the men I date" I gasped feigning insult.

"Sweetie that because you have a bad taste in men. So will you come or not?"

I paused before answering trying to make sure who would be there. I had only met her brother once and that was when he was freaking out over going on a date with some short blue haired girl, who stopped by the home later that day. As for his others friends I heard of him and a guy named Yuskue fighting all the time and that was about it. "Sure why not. What time?"

"Awesome kiddo! 7pm will be perfect." I could hear her light a cigarette .

"Okay, what's dress code?" I asked connecting my phone to blue tooth and driving off toward home.

"Hmm , semi causal . Don't come like your trying to get Mr. Serichi to spread you open , I want at least a PG-13 party."

"What the hell! Your the one to talk ! Remember what you did at my birthday last year! Remember who you invited hence the reason a photo was leaked and got me suspended from school!" I started " besides I have never been so loose to just be that way with me. If you must know I'm not that kind of lady."

" I'm sure me. Serichi can make you that kind of lady." Shizuru chuckled in the phone as I rolled my eyes.

" look I'll be there in PG-13 attire alright. Besides my R rated clothes aren't that R rated , even to your standards. "

"Your absolutely right about that. Wear some true R rated clothes and you can cure any sexual tension in under two days. "

"Okay crazy! I'm ending this conversation , I'll see you tonight." I clicked off the phone sighing to myself . I pulled into my car and went into my condo beginning my relaxation ritual. Turning on a few candles, throwing some bath bombs in the tub and wrapping my hair in a towel I sunk into my garden bath , enjoying the peace. My fat dog trotted in from  
the hall circling the mat before plopping down and huffing . " max ..it's going to be a long night."

Authors note!

Sorry for the short chapter normally they are about 1000 words plus , I've been having writers block this past month with this one but I think I'm on my way to a great ? plot! . Next chapter will be long , stay tuned.


End file.
